Reunited
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: Lara is in Coastal Thailand, she comes across some amazing ruins, and agressive tiger and some one she still loves... (Please R/R)


**Reunited**

**A/N: Okay, I know this one also isn't very good (I don't know what's wrong with me) but I promise that my next fics will be better. But please read, review and enjoy. And also please read and review my other fics!**

Coastal Thailand, A world of exotic plants and creatures. Lara jogged, smashing branches and ferns out of her face in the process. She ran through a swirling race-track of high cliffs., until a large structure stood in front of her-not elegant or large enough to be a tomb or ancient ruins, but easy enough to climb

"Let's do this!" Lara said to herself, Running as fast as she could gave her the power to jump high enough to grad the closest ledge. She grabbed the one above it and then jumped to the next one and then the next. She repeated this maneuver until she was atop the structure. Lara laughed "Too easy" The ruins that she had been searching for now stood less than 20 feet away from her. A large face was carved into the rock and a collection of pillars was added to it's beauty. "Amazing!" She grabbed her binoculars and studied the ruins closely. Excitement almost took over her, she jumped off the ledge-not caring about the drop. She rolled as she landed and grabbed a ledge on the nearest pillar. She reached the top and saw what looked like and orange blob. "Tigers, great!" she said, half excited and half annoyed.

It was at this point that her mind began to drift to a certain someone, someone she stilled loved, Kurtis Trent. "He's dead! Don't bother getting yourself worked up about someone that isn't even alive!" She said through gritted teeth. Saying this hurt Lara deeply, loving Kurtis was the biggest secret she'd ever had. Not telling him was the biggest mistake she'd ever made. Lara removed the image from her head and focused on her task. She was only 3 pillars away from the striped predator, She smashed extra ammo into her pistols and continued to climb. The next pillar was a good distance away-but Lara never gave up easily. She neglected to even think about using her grapple and simply just leaped for the next pillar. It eventually occurred to her that she had misjudged the distance, as her hand slipped from the top of the pillar. This is where she began to panic, she could feel the mighty force of Gravity pulling her down, and for the first time in her life, she was debating weather or not to let go, maybe it was the thought of Kurtis, maybe living without him was just too painful. But in the end she grabbed the ledge above her and once again began to climb.

She sighed in relief as she finally reached the top. Words couldn't explain how grateful Lara was when she realised that the next pillar was closer, in fact, it was close enough to grab-no jumping was required. And as a bonus, a splintery wooden pole stuck out. Lara smiled as she shimmied her way over to it. She held herself on the pole in a perfectly vertical handstand, before swinging around. Lara was on of the few people that could have their eyes open while doing this and not get dizzy or sick. Simply by letting go of the pole sent her flying though the air and onto the final pillar. The growling tiger became clearer, but more agitated and aggressive. "Let's have some fun!" She jumped towards the tiger, mentally preparing herself for the battle ahead. Her first actions were the most important, and they seemed to happen in less than a second. She aggressively yanked the guns from their holsters, as the predator pounced towards her. It let out a mighty roar-making Lara's ears ring. She had no idea why, but she simply couldn't focus, her aim was poor and she almost froze up and couldn't think. Her first instinct wasn't to shoot, it was to run, and she did, and she became angry with her self for acting like a wimp. She pulled herself together and began to shoot again. Most of the bullets missed, the only successful shot clipped the tigers ear-provoking it even more. Lara had two choices as it ran towards her: reload or run. She wasn't focused-so she ran. She edged closer and closer to the edge of the cliff and then decided to reload, not daring to look behind her. When she was finally ready-physically, not mentally, She turned to face the stalking beast. She was expecting to have plenty of time to aim, but she didn't have time to do anything. The tiger was in mid-air, pouncing towards her. It's giant paws slammed against her chest, winding her and almost removing her knowledge of breathing from her mind. She found her self falling off the cliff- with a tiger twisting in the air above her. The force of the landing made Lara feel paralyzed, her stripped enemy got to it's feet and charged towards her.

Lara gave up-this was a battle she couldn't win, but she hated herself, she had fought so many insane and mythical creatures such as a Unknown Entity, dinosaurs, giant Arachnids, dragons and a variety of bizarre monsters, and she was about to be defeated by a tiger. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for death. Her final thoughts weren't about her previous adventures, but they were about Kurtis Trent-but something distracted her, the sound of gunfire echoing all around her-and she wasn't the one making the sound.

"Lara Croft, will you ever learn?" Lara lay flat on her, slowly opening her eyes and struggling to breath.

"K…..Kurt…Kurtis? Kurtis Trent?"

"Who else?" He said in a cheeky kind of way. This revelation hit Lara like a knife in the stomach. Kurtis Trent was alive, and standing right in front of her! But how? Kurtis died, he was killed by Boaz, How did he survive? Lara's head began to pound or spin, it may have been from the fall rather than Kurtis. She clamped her eyes shut and threw her head back onto the ground.

"You're not going to pass out and leave me, are you?" He joked. His fingers timidly trailed along Lara's cheek-but it was soon hit away.

"Lara Croft, where are you manners?" She sat up, slowly-Her head still spinning.

"Kurtis Trent….How are you alive?" Kurtis chuckled gruffly.

"The attack from Boaz caused me to fall into an unconscious state for a few hours, I woke up in the same place, with no-one around. I saw you walk away, I wanted to call out, I really did, but I was too weak. And since then, I've been tracking you down. So….so I can repair my broken heart" His words tugged at Lara's heart strings, making her eyes teary. She didn't want to give in, but she just couldn't help it. She loved Kurtis. She used all of her strength so she could struggle to her feet, she stood there moment, not knowing what to do. She couldn't resist Kurtis' handsome face and muscular body. She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his passionately. The feeling of being with each other after so many years made them both feel simply amazing! This was the best moment of Lara's life, and with Kurtis by her side, there would be many more to come.

**A/N: If you're reading this it means you have stuck with this until the end, and I thank-you! It also means you read authors notes! **

**Anyway once again thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
